Immortal In Love
by Charla234
Summary: Roman is handsome, charming and is in love with Ever. Too bad she is in love with Damen. He has to use all of his charm to win her over but will it work? DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

_Bleep Bleep Bleep_

I slammed my hand down onto the off button on my alarm. I sat up and saw the picture of Drina on my nightstand. She was breathtakingly beautiful and my one true love, until I met Ever. I grabbed the picture and walked over to my dresser. I placed Drina's picture inside and locked the draw tight shut, locking my past away. I spent so much time chasing after Drina trying to make her love me, it was a waste of my life. I could have pursued Ever sooner and we might be together, why did I get so blinded by Drina's beauty? I don't need her anymore though, not now that I have Ever. Well technically, I don't have her but she is my latest love interest. There is something different about her. Something unique that makes her special. She is immortal like me, which means we can be together forever but she won't accept that. Ever is in 'love' with Damen, well that's what she thinks. Really it's me she loves, she just doesn't know it yet. I hate seeing her in his arms. She acts like he's the only that can keep her safe and that those arms are where she belongs. Ever belongs in my arms, with me not him.

I pulled into the parking lot and noticed, that Ever wasn't here yet. It won't be long though and Damen won't be with her so I can try to win her over. I stood at the front of the school waiting for her to arrive. After about 10 minutes later I saw her pull into the school grounds. She climbed out of her car and slung her bag over her shoulder. She was beautiful in her strap top and jeans. It was a plain outfit but that made her look even more stunning. Ever glanced up and saw me standing next to the gates. I saw her roll her eyes and I let out a laugh. This was her usual reaction, it was clear she hated seeing me here. She started walking towards me but she kept her head down. She was about to walk straight past me but I cut in front of her.

"You weren't going to ignore me, were you Ever?" I said tilting my head to the side.

"Move out my way Roman," She said through clenched teeth. I had to laugh as already she was getting worked up. I let my eyes linger from her head all the way down to her toes, stopping shortly at her chest. I knew she hated it when I looked her over but she was beautiful, I couldn't help but stare. Ever had an amazing figure and she was gorgeous. I had never known anyone as amazing as her. I stood there in front of her unwilling to move. She glared up at me hoping that I would move out of her way but that would not happen. I loved her too much to let her get away. I moved my fingers toward her face and let them graze of her amazing features. She had stiffened and wouldn't respond to my touch. My fingers trailed over her shoulder and I drew circles with my fingertips. I could feel the heat that was passing between my fingers and her skin.

"Why do you do this? You could have anyone or anything you want. Why do you have to go for me?" She asked sounding frustrated .

"Because I love you Ever," I said pressing my lips to hers. She could lie all she wanted but nothing could hide the passion between us as our lips melted together and became one. I pulled away looking into her eyes. She raised her hand and slapped me on the face. I went me flying backward from the amount of force she had used. I knew us immortals were strong but I didn't think she was that strong. I looked around and saw her storming off toward class. That kiss was better than anything I had ever felt. There was no denying that she felt something for me.


	2. Chapter 2

I looked around and saw everyone staring at me. They were clearly confused as to why I was lying on the floor against a wall that had a massive dent in it. I didn't know how I was going to explain what had happened. How do you explain to a bunch of people that I'm immortal which is why there is a huge dent in the wall, oh yeah I'm also super strong and have powers? You can't explain that.

"What you all staring at?" I growled and they all hurried off towards their class. I got up and started brushing myself off. The dust had settled on my vintage outfit so I made sure no one was watching and manifested a new one instead of wasting valuable time. I sped my way to class and stopped at the door. I placed my hand on the cold metal handle and swung it open. The force I used to push it made the door smack into the wall and break the hinges. Everyone had looked up and some had nearly jumped out their skin at the sudden crash. I pretended not to notice the break and walked in. I quickly manifested a note to show my teacher, as I was late. Being immortal and having powers really does come in handy. He looked at it then nodded to me. I looked around and saw there were many vacant seats. I could hear all the girls thoughts. They were all wishing that I would sit next to them, except one. Evers thoughts were screaming no. Inside her head, she was screaming at me to sit somewhere else, but she should know me better. I'm not a guy that will be told what to do. I will do anything in my power to get her. I will stoop low, I don't care how low I need to go but if it means Ever and I can be together then I don't care.

I walked to the back of the class and noticed her bag was on the seat next to her. Without asking, I pushed her bag off and sat down. I sat there smiling at her, not evilly but kindly. I didn't want to fight with her I just wanted to be with her. She thought I was doing all of this to wind her up but she doesn't understand. I do actually love her. With other girls I have chased them because I can't have them. The situation is similar with Ever but I'm chasing her because she is the love of my life and not being able to have her, makes me love her even more.

At first, she looked really uncomfortable and clearly didn't like me being there. About half way through the lesson and after I had made many attempts at trying to make a conversation, she finally turned to look at me. Her eyes were cold and narrowed. I thought she was going to get mad at me and do me some serious damage. Then I saw her lips turn up a little at the side but it was a very tiny smile. It wasn't visible to the human eye but luckily for me I'm not exactly human. The 'smile' didn't last 5 seconds but it made my heart melt, even though she had only showed me a tiny bit of compassion. I thought I had made a breakthrough with her but her thoughts said otherwise.

"Stop, just stop!" She shouted at me through her thoughts. She knew I could hear and knew that it was the best way to communicate. Her thoughts seemed angry as if she hated me but I couldn't help like I sensed more. No. I must be wrong the only feelings she has for me is hatred.

"Why? What's wrong with giving you a friendly smile?" I questioned her. It was then that she blocked me off. I didn't know she had the ability to shield her mind but she just showed me what she was capable of. It was clear that she was only new to shielding as I have read personal thoughts in her mind before. I know Ever would not of wanted me to see them, so that's how I knew she wasn't that advanced at shielding. The question is what is she hiding? There is a reason she doesn't want me to read her mind but I don't know what that could be. I turned and frowned at her but she simply put her hood up and turned her iPod up loud. She stared blankly at the wall, she would not look at me. I couldn't get anything out of her. Normally I could get some sort of reaction but now, nothing. I was confused. I didn't know what she was hiding and I didn't know where to start. I racked my brain a thousand times trying to think of something but I got nothing. I knew it wasn't what I was hoping for. There was no chance that she had minor feelings for me and I know that but I can't help wondering, hoping, praying that she returns my feelings. I am determined to find out why she has blocked me off. I need to know what she is thinking.


End file.
